The present invention relates to water collecting devices, and, more particularly, to those devices that are auxiliary to, or used in conjunction with, major appliances such as water heaters. The apparatus, as disclosed herein, relates to those auxiliary devices for the collection of water that leaks from the major appliance, conveying this water to a suitable drain facility.
The present device also relates to those apparatuses for the protection of flooring, carpeting, and other structural and/or ornamental floor coverings, such that defective or malfunctioning appliances do not damage the underlying structure or floor-coverings.
Further, the present device relates to those devices for the convenient maintenance of major appliances, such as refrigerators and water heaters so that they may be safely and expeditiously drained of water, as needed, without harm to flooring or carpets and surrounding structures; and further, that these appliances may be drained, for repair or routine maintenance in a manner easy and convenient for the user of the device.